Now & Forever
by Sun-T
Summary: "Aku akan menunggumu, Draco. aku akan selalu menunggumu," Another Drarry. RR please :D


NOW & FOREVER

Disclaimer : JK. Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

Rating : M

Genre : Romance

Warning : SLASH, OOC, Modifiate Canon

Di ujung tebing ini Harry Potter, pahlawan dunia sihir yang telah berhasil mengalahkan sang pangeran kegelapan, Voldemort, lima tahun silam, berdiri sendiri. Dia berdiri dengan wajah tegang, menatap laut yang terbentang luas di bawahnya. Dia menunggu seseorang yang akan memberikan jawaban kunci akan hidupnya.

Pikirannya melayang pada masa lima tahun silam, sesaat setelah Vodemort hancur…

.

.

.

"Yakin kau akan pergi, Malfoy?" tanya Harry pada pemuda berambut pirang yang berdiri di depannya.

"Aku harus, Potter. Tak ada lagi yang bisa menahanku disini," jawabnya.

Harry memandang jauh kearah danau yang tampak jelas dari menara Astronomi, "Kau kan sudah bebas dari semua tuduhan? Kau bisa bekerja disini," kata Harry, "Bahkan aku dengar kau juga telah mendapatkan rekomendasi untuk mengikuti pendidikan Auror dari kementrian, kita bisa bekerja bersama."

Draco menggeleng, "Tidak, aku sudah menolak itu, aku akan masuk di kementrian Perancis saja," jawabnya. "Aku tetap berterima kasih padamu, karena kau telah memberikan kesaksian untukku dan keluargaku sehingga kami dapat terbebas dari jerat hukum."

Pandangan Harry menerawang jauh, "Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Draco," jawabnya pelan, "Kuharap kau tak keberatan kalau aku mulai memanggilmu begitu."

Draco terkekeh, "Kau bisa memanggilku apa saja, Harry, saat ini tak ada yang peduli lagi soal nama," jawabnya dengan menyebut nama kecil Harry.

Harry tersenyum, dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Malfoy junior itu, "Teman?" tanyanya.

Draco menyambut uluran tangan Harry, "Kalau kau masih bersedia menganggapku yang hampir membunuhmu ini sebagai teman," jawabnya. Dadanya sedikit berdesir merasakan tangan Harry yang terasa hangat dalam genggamannya, dia menatap dalam mata hijau itu, mata yang tak dapat ditolak oleh Draco, mata yang telah membuatnya berkhianat dari Voldemort dan membebaskan Harry saat pemuda itu tertangkap dirumahnya.

Tanpa sadar kaki Harry bergerak mendekat dan memeluk pemuda berambut pirang itu, tangannya melingkar dipinggang Draco yang ramping.

Draco terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Harry, tangannya mmemegang bahu pemuda itu, "W-wait, Harry…"

"Please, biarkan aku seperti ini sebentar saja, aku hanya merasa lelah," bisik Harry.

Dada Draco berdebar semakin kencang, bukannya dia tak suka justru dia merasa tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tak membalas pelukan Harry. Perlahan dia duduk di ambang jendela menara, menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding batu dan mendekap tubuh Harry dengan sama eratnya. Draco merasa tubuh hangat Harry begitu pas dalam pelukannya, seperti kepingan puzzle yang menyatu, "Maafkan aku, tidak…maafkan kami atas semua yang telah kami lakukan padamu, Harry," bisik Draco di telinga Harry.

Merasa pikirannya menjadi tenang dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada Draco dan rasa lega yang memenuhi rongga dadanya membuat Harry tak mampu menahan tangisnya, air matanya deras mengalir dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat merasakan emosi yang membuncah keluar. Semua telah berakhir, takdir yang menghantuinya seumur hidup pun telah usai, kehancuran Voldemort membawa cahaya terang bagi dunia sihir. Semua orang menganggapnya sebagai pahlawan, semua memujanya, tapi Harry tak senang diperlakukan seperti itu, dia tak suka menjadi sorotan public, dia hanya ingin ketenangan dan itu didapatkannya sekarang bersama Draco.

Draco terus memeluk tubuh yang bergetar itu, dia bisa merasakan bagaimana leganya Harry sekarang terbebas dari beban yang mengikatnya seumur hidup, takdirnya harus mengalahkan Voldemort atau dia harus membiarkan dunia sihir berada dalam cengkeraman penyihir hitam itu. Saat ini Harry benar-benar sendiri, seluruh keluarganya musnah di tangan pangeran kegelapan, Orang tuanya, ayah baptisnya, Dumbledore yang selalu menyayanginya, dan terakhir adalah Severus Snape, guru ramuan yang melindunginya dengan cara memusuhinya. Draco membiarkan saja jubahnya basah oleh air mata pemuda itu, entah kenapa saat ini Harry terlihat begitu rapuh. Perlahan dia mendongakkan wajah Harry yang telah basah, diusapnya air mata itu dengan jemarinya lalu dengan lembut dikecupnya bibir Harry. Draco bisa merasakan tubuh Harry menegang, lalu dia melepaskan bibirnya dan menatap mata hijaunya yang bersinar terang, "Sorry," bisik Draco.

Tanpa disangka Harry menarik leher Draco dan menenggelamkan bibirnya dalam satu ciuman yang lembut dan penuh perasaan, dia tak peduli apakah Draco akan marah dan menolaknya, yang penting saat ini Harry ingin mereguk semua rasa nikmat dan nyaman sejak dia berada dalam dekapan mantan musuhnya itu.

Draco membalas ciuman Harry dengan sama rakusnya, dia merasa melayang dalam debaran yang bertalu-talu. Dia bisa merasakan asin dari sisa air mata yang tadi mengalir dari mata hijau itu. Lidahnya menerobos masuk membelai rongga mulut Harry, membiarkannya dimanja oleh suara erangan yang keluar dari bibir merahnya. Sejenak dia mengakhiri ciumannya untuk mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen setelah itu kembali dia menikmati lembut bibir yang telah terasa panas itu. Draco merasa kalau ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat benar, memang beginilah seharusnya yang terjadi diantara mereka. Tapi seakan disentakkan oleh suatu hal Draco kembali melepaskan ciumannya dan memeluk erat tubuh Harry.

"Draco, why?" tanya Harry pelan, dia merasa kehilangan saat Draco melepaskan bibirnya.

"Tidak, Harry, ini tidak akan terjadi," jawabnya.

Harry menyandarkan kepalanya didada Draco, "Kenapa?"

Draco menenggelamkan wajahnya dirambut hitam Harry, "Karena aku benar-benar harus pergi," desisnya sedih.

Harry merasa separuh jiwanya seakan melayang, "Kapan?"

"Satu bulan lagi, setelah tahun ajaran berakhir," jawabnya pelan.

Harry mengangkat wajahnya, menatap dalam mata abu-abu Draco, "Kalau begitu biarkan satu bulan ini menjadi milik kita. Aku ingin bersamamu, bolehkah?"

Draco mengecup bibir Harry, "Apa kau yakin akan bisa melepasku nantinya?"

Harry mendesah pelan, "Entahlah."

Draco kembali memeluk Harry, "Kalau aku, aku tak akan mampu meninggalkanmu kalau hubungan kita lebih dalam dari ini, aku tak akan sanggup, Harry."

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi," potong Harry.

Draco memeluk Harry semakin erat, "Aku harus, Harry. Aku dan kedua orang tuaku harus pergi dari sini, kami tak mau bayangan masa lalu menghantui hidup kami," jawabnya, "Kami ingin menebus semua kesalahan kami pada Hogwarts, pada Inggris, terutama padamu."

"Aku telah memaafkan kalian," bantah Harry.

"Tapi kami belum, Harry, kami belum bisa memaafkan diri kami sendiri, kumohon mengertilah," kata Draco dengan putus asa, "Kau tak tahu bagaimana menyesalnya kami saat ini, kau harus kehilangan semua milikmu yang berharga, kedua orang tuamu dan seluruh orang-orang yang menyayangimu," lanjut Draco dengan terisak, air matanya mengalir membasahi wajahnya yang pucat, "Kau kehilangan semua sementara kami tak kehilangan apapun."

Harry menangkup wajah Draco yang basah, "Draco, kumohon lupakan semua, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Draco menciumi wajah Harry dengan rasa sedih dan sakit, "Maafkan aku, Harry, maafkan aku," isaknya, "Biarkan aku menghapus luka ini dulu, setelah itu kalau rasa diantara kita masih ada maka lima tahun lagi aku akan menemuimu, aku akan datang mencarimu, itupun kalau kau masih mau menungguku."

Air mata Harry mengalir, "Harus selama itu kah?" tanyanya, "tak bisakah aku selalu bersamamu, Draco?"

Draco menggeleng, "No, Harry, kumohon jangan membuatku semakin bingung." Draco berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Harry dengan sisa tangisnya.

"Draco…" panggil Harry.

Draco mematung didepan pintu dengan membelakangi pemuda yang baru saja membuatnya begitu nyaman itu. Dia tetap diam tak menjawab.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Draco. aku akan selalu menunggumu," kata Harry dengan suara mantap.

Draco membalikkan badannya untuk menatap mata hijau itu, dia tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu berbalik meninggalkan Harry sendiri.

.

Sejak kejadian di menara itu sebisa mungkin Draco menghindar untuk bertemu dengan Harry, dia takut tak dapat menahan perasaannya. Dia harus bertahan tak menyapa pemuda itu apa lagi menyentuhnya saat mereka bertemu.

Sore ini dia berjalan bersama Blaise dan Theo, dua anak Slytherin yang masih mau berteman dengannya setelah dia dan kedua orangtuanya dijuluki sebagai pengkhianat Voldemort oleh anak-anak Slytherin lainnya yang sebagian besar orang tua mereka mendekam di Azkaban karena menjadi pengikut setia pengeran kegelapan itu.

Draco berjalan menyusuri koridor samping dan dia dikejutkan oleh kerumunan murid-murid diujung koridor. Dia melihat yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu adalah Harry. Pemuda berkacamata itu sendiri tanpa didampingi dua sahabatnya, dia terlihat gelisah dan tak nyaman. Kebaikan hatinya membuat dia tak mampu menolak semua orang yang mendekatinya. Dada Draco terasa panas, dia marah melihat Harry dikerumuni seperti itu, 'anak-anak bodoh, apa mereka tak memikirkan perasaan Harry?', gerutu Draco dalam hati. Dengan cepat dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Harry, Blaise dan Theo berpandangan heran.

"Dasar orang-orang kurang kerjaan, apa bagusnya kalian berkerumun seperti ini? Mengganggu sekali suara kalian," kata Draco pada segerombol anak perempuan itu.

Begitu mengetahui siapa yang bicara anak-anak gadis itupun langsung membubarkan diri. Bagaimanapun sosok seorang Malfoy memang pantas disegani.

Matanya menatap mata hijau Harry yang sangat dirindukannya, ingin rasanya dia berlari dan memeluknya erat, menciumnya lagi seperti saat itu, 'I miss you, Harry', bisiknya dalam hati. Lalu dengan diam dia berjalan melewati pemuda yang telah merebut seluruh hatinya itu.

"I miss you," bisik Harry saat Draco lewat didepannya. Begitu pelan sehingga nyaris seperti desisan saja, setelah itu dia berbalik dan melangkah kearah yang berlawanan.

Draco mematung, langkahnya terhenti, dadanya begitu sakit, begitu miris, dia ingin berbalik dan merengkuh pemuda itu dalam dekapannya. 'Akupun merindukanmu, Harry, kau pasti bisa mendengar suara hatiku, kau pasti bisa merasakan detak jantungku', teriak batinnya. Tangannya terkepal erat, sekuat tenaga dia menahan diri untuk tidak berlari memeluk pemuda bermata emerald itu.

Harry mengusap satu titik air mata yang mengalir dipipinya, 'Aku tahu kau juga merindukanku, Draco, aku tahu dari tatapan matamu, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku', rintih hati Harry.

"I LOVE YOU…" teriak hati kedua pemuda itu.

.

Sebulan hampir berakhir, kelulusan sudah didepan mata, semua murid kelas tujuh bersiap meninggalkan Hogwarts untuk menjalani masa depan mereka sebagai pekerja. Harry dan Ron dipastikan mendapat rekomendasi khusus dari kementrian untuk mengikuti pendidikan sebagai calon auror, begitu juga dengan Hermione, tapi gadis cerdas itu menolak, dia memilih bekerja sebagai pegawai magang di departemen hukum yang juga memintanya secara khusus karena kecerdasannya.

Harry duduk terpekur dipinggir danau, 'saatnya telah tiba, dia akan segera pergi', batinnya. Sebulan dia memendam sendiri apa yang dia rasakan, merasakan sendiri sakit dan kesepian. Dia begitu berharap Draco akan selalu ada disisinya tapi pemuda berambut pirang itu tetap memegang teguh keputusannya.

"Harry…" panggil sebuah suara.

Harry menoleh kebelakang, "Ginny?" sapanya, "Bagaimana kau tahu aku disini?" tanyanya.

Ginny duduk disamping Harry, "Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Harry tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Tidak."

Ginny memandang wajah Harry yeng melihat kearah danau, "Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Sebulan ini aku melihatmu begitu aneh, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanyan cemas.

Harry tersenyum samar, "Aku baik-baik saja, mungkin."

Ginny menggenggam tangan Harry, "Kita memang sudah berpisah tapi kau bisa menceritakan semua padaku tentang masalahmu," katanya.

Harry membiarkan tangannya dalam genggaman gadis berambut merah itu, "Maafkan aku, Gin, aku tak bisa terus bersamamu," bisiknya.

Ginny menggeleng, "Tak apa, Harry, aku bisa mengerti. Kalau hubungan itu tetap kita pertahankan aku yakin itu justru akan menjadi beban untuk kita berdua, aku rasa aku juga tak bisa terus menganggapmu sebagai kekasihku," katanya pelan.

Harry tersenyum, "Thanks, Gin, maafkan aku," jawabnya sambil mencium rambut merah Ginny dengan sayang.

"Kraaak…" terdengar suara ranting terinjak dibelakang mereka, Harry menoleh dengan cepat, dia melihat Draco telah membalikkan badannya dan berlalu dari situ.

Harry melompat dari duduknya dan mengejar pemuda itu, "Draco…" teriaknya, dia terus mengejar dan menari tangan Draco.

"What?" tanya Draco dengan dingin.

Harry menarik nafasnya yang terasa berat, "Draco, please, biar aku jelaskan," katanya.

Dengan kasar Draco menepis tangan Harry, "Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau besok aku akan pergi, tapi aku pikir itu tak jadi masalah untukmu," sindirnya.

Mata Harry terbelalak, "Draco, aku…"

"Goodbye, Potter," kata Draco sinis dan meninggalkan Harry mematung disana.

"Harry…kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ginny yang mengikuti Harry. Gadis itu tertegun melihat ada sebutir air mata mengalir dari mata hijau pemuda itu yang terus memandang sosok Draco Malfoy yang semakin menjauh.

Harry tak menjawab, hatinya serasa mati, dia tak akan bertemu Draco lagi, entah sampai kapan. Dia merasa kosong dan hampa, jiwanya benar-benar melayang.

"Harry…kau mencintai Draco?" tanya Ginny hati-hati. Dia tak ingin tahu sejak kapan dan karena apa Harry bisa mencintai Draco, yang dia lihat saat ini Harry begitu rapuh dan nyaris hancur.

Seakan ada tangan yang menariknya kembali Harry tersadar akan pertanyaan Ginny, "Ya, Gin, aku mencintainya," bisiknya lirih.

"Kalau begitu kejar dia," kata Ginny.

Harry menggeleng dan tertunduk, "Dia akan pergi," katanya putus asa.

Ginny menangis dan memeluk Harry dengan erat, "Maafkan aku, apakah karena aku?"

"Tidak, itu sudah menjadi keputusannya," jawab Harry.

.

Harry menolak menghabiskan liburan di The Burrow, kediaman keluarga Weasley, dia ingin menyendiri di Grimmauld Place, rumah pemberian Sirius Black, ayah baptisnya. Seperti malam ini, dia habiskan waktunya untuk melamun didepan perapian dengan segelas firewhiskey ditangannya. Seminggu sudah dia tak bertemu Draco dan rasanya begitu rindu. Terakhir mereka bertemu justru dalam keadaan yang sangat buruk. Ingin rasanya Harry mengulang waktu, dia ingin perpisahan yang indah, yang membuatnya bisa menerima kepergian pemuda itu.

Suara pop halus membuyarkan lamunannya, "Mr. Harry Potter, Sir, makan malam telah Kreacher siapkan sejak tadi, apakah Mr. Harry Potter tidak akan segera makan, Sir?" tanya peri rumah itu hati-hati. Kebanyakan peri rumah tak berani menampakkan diri kalau tidak dipanggil tuannya tapi untuk Kreacher berbeda, Harry memberinya kebebasan dirumah ini, dan dia memperlakukan peri rumahnya itu dengan sangat baik, jadi Kreacher pun tak takut untuk mengingatkan tuannya akan segala sesuatu sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasihnya.

Harry menggeleng, "Terima kasih, Kreacher, tapi maaf aku belum terlalu lapar. Kau beristirahatlah nanti kalau aku butuh sesuatu aku akan memanggilmu."

"Baik Mr. Harry Potter, Sir," jawabnya sopan sambil membungkuk lalu menghilang.

Harry kembali tenggelam dalam lamunannya, dia terus memikirkan Draco. kemarin saat Draco memeluknya dia merasa kuat dan mampu menghadapi apa saja, tapi kini disaat Draco tak ada dia seperti seonggok debu yang siap hilang kapan saja, 'bagaimana caraku bertahan?"', tanya Harry dalam hati.

Lamunannya kembali buyar saat terdengar ketukan dipintu. Dengan malas dia beranjak dari sofanya dan membukakan pintu untuk tamunya, walau dia sendiri heran siapa yang berkunjung ditengah malam seperti ini. Nafasnya tercekat saat melihat siapa yang berdiri didepan pintu, "Draco," bisiknya, "Bukannya kau telah pergi?"

Dengan cepat Draco masuk dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya, "Aku belum mengucapkan perpisahan dengan benar, Harry," lalu dia mendekat dan mencium bibir pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan begitu rakus.

Dada Harry seperti sesak, dia menginginkan ini, sangat menginginkan ini. Dikalungkannya lengannya dileher Draco dan membalas ciuman itu dengan sama rakusnya.

Draco terus mencium Harry sambil mendorong tubuh Harry masuk keruang tengah, dia mencecap semua rasa disetiap inci bibir itu, lidahnya mengoyak pertahanan Harry dan membuat pemuda itu mengerang.

Tubuh Harry menjadi lemas saat Draco membelai rongga mulutnya dengan lidahnya, Harry ingin lebih, dia ingin Draco sepenuhnya.

Draco mengayunkan tongkatnya dan kini mereka telah berada dikamar Harry. Tak sedetikpun dia melepaskan bibirnya dari pemuda itu, kali ini Draco telah menyerang leher jenjang Harry, membelainya dengan bibir dan lidahnya membuat tubuh Harry bergetar dan meremang, "Draco…" desahnya.

Harry membiarkan saja saat Draco mulai membuka baju bagian atasnya dan membaringkannya ditempat tidur, tubuhnya melonjak saat bibir Draco membelai dadanya dan menemukan satu titik disana, "Draco…" kata Harry dengan gemetar, tangannya menekan bahu telanjang Draco. tubuhnya terus bergetar karena Draco tak juga berhenti mempermainkannya, pinggulnya bergerak gelisah merasakan sesuatu yang tak nyaman disana.

Draco tak peduli, dia terus menggoda Harry dengan ciuman-ciumannya yang panas. Kali ini dia memanja perut Harry yang rata dan membiarkan pemuda itu mengerang keras karena tarian lidah Draco disana.

Harry semakin gugup saat Draco telah membuka seluruh penutup tubuhnya dan memandangnya dengan sorot mata liar, "Jangan melihatku seperti itu," desis Harry dengan wajah memerah. Dia memejamkan matanya saat Draco mulai membelai seluruh tubuhnya dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang, sekali lagi Harry tersentak dan mengerang keras saat pemuda berambut pirang itu meraih pusat tubuhnya dan menyelimutinya dengan lidahnya. Harry meremas sprei putih yang menutupi kasur dibawahnya, gairahnya melonjak tinggi, dia mengatupkan rapat bibirnya agar tak berteriak saat gelombang hasrat meledakkannya dalam satu pusaran yang memabukkan. Tubuhnya melonjak merasakan gairahnya terlepas bebas.

Draco mengusap bibirnya memandang mata hijau Harry, dia mengusap peluh yang muncul dikening pemuda itu dan mencium lembut bibirnya yang separuh terbuka lalu dia memposisikan tubuhnya pada pemuda itu. Dirasanya tubuh Harry menegang disaat dia berusaha menyatukan tubuh mereka. "I want you, Harry," bisiknya sambil terus membuai pusat tubuh Harry dengan tangannya, menciumi lehernya yang telah memerah oleh kecupan dan gigitan-gitannya. Draco bisa merasakan tubuh Harry kembali tenang, dan dengan begitu perlahan dia kembali mendorong tubuhnya untuk menjadikan Harry sepenuhnya miliknya.

Harry melesakkan kepalanya diatas bantal, tangannya mencengkeram bahu Draco yang basah oleh keringat, matanya terbuka lebar menatap mata abu-abu Draco yang hampir menyatu dengannya, dan dengan satu dorongan keras membuat Harry mengerang menyebut nama pemuda yang telah merampas hatinya itu.

Draco tersenyum, dadanya berdebar begitu keras, "Kau milikku, Harry, milikku," bisiknya.

Harry menggigit bibirnya dan mengangguk, dia masih merasakan panas dan perih ditubuh bawahnya. Setelah beberapa detik tubuh Harry kembali melemas, "Draco, please…" mintanya.

Draco mengecup bibir Harry yang telah membengkak, dengan perlahan dia membawa Harry menuju suatu tempat yang indah, menuntunnya kesebuah tempat yang penuh warna. Dia memanja Harry dengan penuh kelembutan, dengan seluruh perasaan. Kepalanya terasa pusing oleh rintihan Harry yang terus dan terus membuatnya tak mampu lagi menahan diri. Dipegangnya pinggul Harry dengan kuat lalu menghentakkannya dalam irama yang keras, yang mampu membuatnya melupakan semua yang ada.

Harry merasa dunianya berputar, jari-jarinya meremas lengan Draco yang memegang pinggulnya, dia terus mengerang saat Draco berkali-kali menyentuh satu titik didalam tubuhnya. Dia hampir tak mampu bertahan, tubuhnya terus melonjak dan melonjak seirama dengan tubuh Draco, dan dalam satu sentakan kuat ruangan itu diramaikan oleh teriakan mereka yang menyebut nama kekasihnya masing-masing. Harry terisak, dia belum pernah merasa begitu sempurna seperti ini, dia merasa begitu hidup.

Draco memeluk tubuh yang bergetar hebat dibawahnya, mengecup setitik air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mata hijau itu, menemaninya melewati sentakan-sentakan kecil sebelum akhirnya mereda dan kembali tenang.

Harry mendekap tubuh Draco dengan erat, "Draco…Draco…" bisiknya.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanyanya cemas.

Harry menggelang, "Tidak, Draco, aku…"

"Sssh…tidurlah, Harry," jawab pemuda berambut pirang itu sambil mengelus punggung Harry yang terbuka, "Tidurlah, love, aku akan selalu ada bersamamu," bisiknya.

Dan Harry pun terbang kealam mimpi dengan senyuman dibibirnya.

.

Sinar yang masuk dari kisi-kisi jendela kamar membangunkan Harry dari tidur lelapnya, dia meraba bantal disebelahnya, kosong. Tanpa membuka matapun Harry tahu kalau Draco telah pergi, tadi malam adalah perpisahan mereka. Setetes air mata jatuh dipipinya tapi dia tersenyum walau samar, Draco telah memberikan semua yang diinginkan Harry, hatinya, tubuhnya. "Aku akan tetap menunggumu, Draco," bisiknya untuk diri sendiri.

Harry bangun dari tidurnya, badannya terasa sakit dan ngilu tapi tak sekalipun dia mengeluh. Dilangkahkannya kakinya kekamar mandi, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat sebuah surat diatas meja. Dengan jari gemetar Harry meraih surat itu dan membacanya.

_Harry…_

_Maafkan aku untuk semua yang telah aku dan keluargaku lakukan padamu. Maafkan aku yang terlalu egois ingin memilikimu, dan maafkan aku untuk keputusanku meninggalkanmu. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, tapi aku tak mampu. Aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku, atau bahkan mungkin kau masih mencintai Ginny Weasley, aku serahkan semuanya ditanganmu. Terima kasih kau telah bersedia menjadi milikku semalam, tak pernah aku merasa benar-benar hidup dan sempurna seperti itu. Kuserahkan hati dan hidupku padamu._

_D.M_

Harry tersenyum, dia melipat surat itu dengan hati-hati dan meletakkannya dilaci pribadinya. Matanya kembali terpaku diatas meja, ada sebuah cincin tergeletak disana. Tubuhnya melemas saat dia meraih cincin itu dan melihat ukiran didalamnya 'Malfoy'. Dia menangis tapi tersenyum, tubuhnya merosot ke lantai, '_Kuserahkan hati dan hidupku padamu', _Harry teringat tulisan Draco diakhir suratnya. Dengan jari gemetar dia memasang cincin itu dijari manisnya, begitu pas dan tampak sempurna. Harry mengepalkan jarinya dengan kuat, "I love you, Draco," bisiknya.

.

.

.

Hari, bulan dan tahun terasa berjalan begitu lambat bagi Harry. Dia terus menunggu waktu lima tahun yang dijanjikan Draco. dan hari ini dia berdiri disini, ditebing tertinggi perbatasan Inggris, 'masih ingatkah dia akan janjinya?', tanya Harry dalam hati. 'Dia bilang akan mencariku, tapi kapan dan dimana?', tanya hatinya lagi.

Hari semakin sore, dan Harry sama sekali belum menemukan jawabannya. Akhirnya dengan malas dia kembali ke kantor. Dia melewati lobby kementrian dengan lesu, dia tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang memandang kagum padanya, diusianya yang masih 23 tahun ini kepala auror dan kementrian telah mempercayakan posisinya sebagai kepala bagian pertanggungjawaban lapangan, posisi yang membutuhkan tanggung jawab yang begitu besar.

"Harry…" panggil Ginny Weasley. Gadis itu saat ini bekerja dikementrian juga, di departemen olahraga, khususnya Qidditch.

Harry menoleh dan tersenyum miris, "Hai, Gin," jawabnya.

Ginny melihat raut wajah Harry yang tampak sedih dan lesu, "Kau dari mana? Tadi Ron mencarimu," tanyanya.

Harry meneruskan langkahnya dan membiarkan Ginny berjalan disisinya, "Aku hanya keliling sebentar di perbatasan," jawabnya sambil mengepalkan jarinya yang dilingkari oleh cincin milik Draco.

Ginny memperhatikan itu dan mengerti, "kau menunggunya ya?" tanyanya lagi.

Harry tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Aku akan selalu menunggunya, Gin," jawab Harry sambil melambaikan tangan pada mantan kekasihnya itu.

Ginny hanya bisa melihat Harry menghilang kedalam lift yang dinaikinya, dadanya sedikit merasa perih, mungkin dia masih menyimpan sedikit rasa cinta untuk pria itu tapi dia juga tak ingin membuat Harry bingung. Melihat Harry yang begitu mencintai Draco memaksa Ginny untuk menahan perasaannya agar tidak terus berkembang.

.

Seminggu dari waktu yang dijanjikan telah terlewati tapi Draco belum juga mencarinya. Harry mulai dilanda rasa bingung dan bimbang, apakah Draco benar-benar telah melupakannya?

Harry terus mencari dan mencari, seluruh kota dia jelajahi untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah merampas hati dan hidupnya, tapi jejaknya sama sekali tak terlihat.

.

30 hari berakhir sia-sia, Draco belum juga mencarinya. Harry mulai putus asa, dia seperti akan gila terus menunggu dan menunggu. Lima tahun dia jalani dengan tidak sabar dan setelah tiba waktunya masih harus menunggu lagi.

Harry melamun lagi didalam kantornya dan dia tersadar saat pintu kantornya diketuk orang. Dengan malas dilambaikannya tongkat sihirnya dan membiarkan pintu itu terbuka sendiri. Masuklah Thomass Ferrile, salah satu auror didepartemennya. Pemuda yang umurnya lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu menunduk dengan hormat, "Maaf, Sir, kita ada janji bertemu dengan Mr. Robbiens di kantornya," kata pemuda itu.

Harry memejamkan matanya sebentar, "Maaf, aku lupa," jawabnya, "Kita berangkat sekarang." Harry dan Thomass melangkah tergesa menuju kantor salah satu pengacara untuk kementrian.

Menjelang siang Harry sudah selesai dengan urusannya dan dia mengajak Thomass untuk makan siang dengannya di restoran yang tak jauh dari kantor mereka. Berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari Draco Harry pun berbincang-bincang ringan dengan pemuda itu yang dulunya juga adalah juniornya di Gryffindor. Tapi tiba-tiba matanya tertumbuk oleh sesuatu yang dilihatnya dari jendela restoran, dia melihat Draco, kekasihnya yang telah lama ditunggunya. Dadanya berdebar dengan kencang, senyum lebar terkembang dibibirnya, dia merasa begitu bahagia, saat-saat yang ditunggunya datang juga. Mendadak dia berdiri dan hampir saja berlari keluar kalau tak dilihatnya pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan bersama seorang wanita, bahkan wanita itu memeluk lengannya dengan begitu akrab. Tubuhnya membeku, dadanya terasa sakit, kakinya seakan tak bertenaga lagi. Harry menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikursinya kembali tapi matanya tak lepas memandang pria yang duduk di restoran lain didepan restoran tempat dia makan bersama Thomass. Draco memilih duduk disamping jendela besar sehingga Harry tetap dapat mengamatinya. Dia melihat pemuda yang dulu dikenalnya kini telah berubah menjadi pria dewasa yang begitu tampan dengan rambut pirangnya yang panjang. Draco tertawa pada wanita didepannya, terlihat begitu mesra.

"Ah, anda masih mengingat Mr. Malfoy, Sir? Dulu dia adalah rival anda kan?" tanya Thomass yang mengerti akan apa yang dilihat atasannya tersebut, "Beberapa hari yang lalu Mr. Malfoy telah kembali ke Inggris, aku mendengarnya dari obrolan pegawai wanita di kantor. Katanya dia kembali untuk menemui gadis yang dicintainya, sepertinya itu gadis yang dimaksud," celoteh Thomass.

Jantungnya seakan teriris karena pemuda yang selalu ditunggunya selama lima tahun ini sama sekali tak mencarinya. Padahal tak sedetikpun Harry melepaskan bayangan Malfoy junior itu dari kepalanya.

"Maaf aku harus kebelakang sebentar, Sir" pamit Thomass yang tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Harry.

Dengan berat Harry melepas cincin yang selalu melingkar dijari manisnya selama lima tahun ini, dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Dia memandang cincin itu sebentar lalu menggenggamnya erat. Dia memanggil salah satu pelayan disitu, "Tolong berikan cincin ini pada tuan berambut pirang panjang yang duduk direstoran depan itu," katanya sambil menunjuk kearah Draco yang sedang berbincang dengan kekasihnya. Jantung Harry semakin sakit saat menyadari ternyata hanya dia saja yang terus menyimpan perasaan itu.

"Baik, Sir," kata pelayan itu sambil berlari keluar.

Harry mencari Thomass dan segera membawanya pergi dari situ, meninggalkan serpihan hatinya yang hancur berantakan.

.

"Maaf, Sir, aku ingin menyampaikan ini untuk anda,"

Draco menatap heran pada pemuda didepannya, "Untukku?" tanyanya, "Dari siapa?"

"Entahlah, Sir, dia hanya memberikanku ini untuk disampaikan pada anda," jawab pemuda itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Draco menerima benda itu dan jantungnya seakan berhenti, "Harry," bisiknya.

"Dia seorang pria muda dengan rambut hitam dan berkacamata, Sir. Kalau tak salah warna matanya hijau bening," terang pemuda itu lalu dia pergi meninggalkan restoran itu.

Draco memegang cincin itu dengan gemetar, jantungnya seakan melompat tinggi, 'Harry, why?', tanyanya dalam hati. Dia berdiri dan melihat sekelilingnya dengan panik tapi dia tak melihat jejak adanya Harry disitu.

"Sir, ada apa? Apakah anda masih merasa sakit?" tanya wanita yang menemaninya itu.

Dengan nanar Draco memandang wanita itu dan segera tahu jawabannya, "Tidak, tidak mungkin, dia pasti salah paham, sial," kata Draco pada dirinya sendiri. Tak ingin menunggu lagi Draco berjalan cepat untuk keluar dari tempat itu, dia harus bertemu Harry dan menjelaskan semua, tapi mendadak kepalanya terasa sakit, tubuhnya limbung dan wanita itu segera memegang bahunya dan memaksanya untuk duduk.

"Sir, anda masih harus istirahat total, seharusnya anda belum bisa bepergian jauh. Luka dikepala anda lumayan parah gara-gara kecelakaan itu," jelas wanita itu.

"Maafkan aku Ms. Wilson, aku benar-benar harus berada di Inggris saat ini, aku harus memenuhi janjiku pada seseorang," jawab Draco, "Seharusnya pihak rumah sakit Perancis tak perlu repot-repot menyuruhmu mengawasiku."

"Sebaiknya kita pulang ke Manor sekarang, anda benar-benar harus beristirahat," pinta wanita itu.

Draco menggeleng, "Ada satu tempat yang akan aku tuju, tolong antarkan aku kesana, Grimmauld Place nomor dua belas," katanya lemah diantara rasa pusing yang menderanya.

.

Harry menghabiskan waktunya dengan duduk disudut Bar, entah berapa gelas firewhiskey telah diteguknya. Dia melepas semua atribut aurornya agar orang-orang tak mengenalinya, dia benar-benar ingin membebaskan perasaanya dari rasa sakit dan hancur akibat rasa cintanya pada Draco. Mulut dan matanya terasa panas tapi dia tak juga berhenti minum, jantungnya terus berdebar kencang merasakan sedih dan marah, dia ingin ini berakhir, benar-benar berakhir. Dia siap meneguk satu gelas lagi tapi belum sampai gelas itu menyentuh bibirnya sebuah tangan merampas gelas itu dari tangannya. Dengan marah dia melihat siapa yang telah lancang mengganggu 'pesta' nya, "Gin," katanya terkejut melihat Ginny telah berdiri disampingnya.

"Kau harus pulang, Harry, aku akan mengantarmu," kata wanita muda itu dengan tegas.

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak, biarkan aku sebentar lagi, Gin," kata Harry setengah mabuk.

Ginny menarik tangan Harry dan menyeretnya keluar, sedangkan Harry yang sudah kehilangan tenaganya hanya pasrah saja.

Ginny menangis, hatinya begitu miris melihat pria yang pernah mengisi hatinya itu menjadi begini putus asa. Dia terus menyeret tangan Harry dan membawanya pulang ke Grimmauld Place. Sampai diteras rumah tubuh Harry ambruk, Ginny mendudukkannya diundakan tangga kecil didepan pintu utama. "Dasar bodoh, kau sudah pikirkan apa yang kau lakukan ini, Harry?" kata Ginny marah, "Kau seorang pejabat kementrian yang menjadi sorotan public tapi tingkahmu sungguh memalukan."

"Persetan dengan jabatan dan sorotan public, Gin, aku muak dengan itu semua," jawab Harry yang juga marah, "Aku ingin menjadi diriku sendiri, aku punya hak mengatur hidupku, kau tahu?"

Ginny terisak, "Apa yang membuatmu begini, Harry? APA SEMUA INI KARENA DRACO MALFOY? PRIA YANG SELALU KAU TUNGGU DENGAN BODOH ITU? DIA TAK PANTAS, HARRY!" teriak Ginny penuh emosi.

Harry berdiri dengan terhuyung, jarinya menunjuk wajah Ginny, "Jangan menghina Draco, Gin, JANGAN PERNAH KAU MENGHINA DIA KARENA DIA ADALAH HIDUPKU," balas Harry dengan berteriak juga. Harry teringat kejadian siang tadi dan hatinya kembali hancur, kakinya melemas dan dia kembali terhempas diundakan tangga. Tubuhnya gemetar dan tangisnya pecah.

Ginny menghampirinya dan memeluk erat pria muda yang terlihat rapuh itu, "Maafkan aku, Harry, aku tak bermaksud bicara seperti itu, maafkan aku," kata wanita itu ikut menangis bersama Harry.

Harry menjatuhkan kepalanya dibahu Ginny dan terus menangis tanpa suara, menumpahkan semua emosinya, "Aku mencintainya, Gin, dan dia telah menghancurkan semuanya," kata Harry parau. "Dia datang kesini tapi tidak untuk menemuiku, dia benar-benar telah melupakan semua janjinya, lalu untuk apa aku lewati lima tahun ini?"

Ginny memeluk kepala Harry, mendekapnya erat untuk memberinya kekuatan, "Cukup, Harry, jangan siksa dirimu lagi," bisiknya serak.

Harry terlalu lelah dengan semua yang terjadi, tubuhnya terasa lemas dan dia tertidur dipelukan Ginny.

"Kreacher, Kreacher kemarilah, bantu aku," kata Ginny memanggil peri rumah milik Harry.

Kreacher muncul didepan mereka dan terkejut, "Apa yang terjadi dengan Mr. Harry Potter, Ms. Weasley?" tanya Kreacher pada Ginny. Peri rumah itu mengenal baik Ginny karena teman wanita tuannya itu sering kerumah bersama Hermione dan Ron.

"Dia agak mabuk, kita bawa dia kekamarnya," kata Ginny.

Setelah Harry berbaring ditempat tidur maka Ginny pun melangkah keluar rumah. Baru saja dia menutup pintu dia dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Draco dingin.

"Kau…" kata Ginny terkejut, dia melihat Draco berdiri didepan rumah Harry bersama seorang wanita muda disampingnya. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang kau lakukan disini, Malfoy?" tanyanya tak kalah dingin. Wajah Draco tampak pucat seperti biasanya.

"Tentu saja aku ingin bertemu, Harry, memenuhi janjiku lima tahun yang lalu," jawabnya ketus.

Ginny mendengus, "Untuk apa? Untuk membuatnya semakin hancur? APA KAU MASIH INGIN MEMBUNUHNYA UNTUK YANG KEDUA KALINYA, MALFOY?" teriak Ginny marah. Tangannya sudah melayang dan siap menampar pria berambut pirang itu tapi wanita yang bersama Draco berhasil menahan tangannya.

"Jangan, Nona, kepala Mr. Malfoy sedang terluka, jangan memukulnya," terang wanita itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Ginny penasaran karena wanita itu memanggil Draco dengan begitu sopan.

"Aku adalah perawat dari Perancis yang mendampingi Mr. Malfoy selama berada di Inggris. Sebulan yang lalu Mr. Malfoy mengalami kecelakaan dalam menjalankan tugasnya dan harus beristirahat total, tapi beberapa hari yang lalu beliau memaksa ingin pergi ke Inggris jadi aku diminta oleh rumah sakit untuk mengawalnya," jelas wanita muda itu.

Ginny terdiam, hatinya terasa lega karena ternyata Harry hanya salah paham. Tanpa sadar dia menangis, tubuhnya berguncang, entah Karena sedih atau bahagia.

Draco merengkuh wanita itu dalam pelukannya, "Apa yang terjadi pada Harry? Apakah dia marah padaku?" tanyanya pelan.

Ginny terisak, "Dia hancur, Draco. Lima tahun dia terus menunggumu, tak mengijinkan siapapun memasuki hatinya dan siang tadi kau membuatnya hilang kendali. Dia minum banyak firewhiskey di bar dan aku menyeretnya pulang. Sekarang dia tertidur setelah melepaskan semua tangisnya."

Draco menghela nafas panjang lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Ginny dengan tangannya masih memegang kedua lengan wanita muda itu, "Biarkan aku menemaninya malam ini," pinta Draco.

Ginny mengangguk pelan, dia kembali membuka pintu yang belum dikunci oleh Kreacher lalu dia memanggil peri rumah itu.

"Ms. Weasley membutuhkan Kreacher?" tanya peri rumah itu sopan.

"Ya, Kreacher, ini Mr. Draco Malfoy, biarkan dia menemani Harry disini," kata Ginny.

Kreacher memandang Draco dan membungkuk dalam, "Mr. Draco Malfoy keturunan keluarga Black, selamat datang, Sir," sambut Kreacher pada Draco. Peri rumah itu sebelum diberikan Sirius Black pada Harry adalah abdi setia keluarga Black. Dan Narcissa Malfoy, ibu Draco, adalah salah satu keturunan keluarga Black.

Setelah Ginny pulang Draco meminta perawat pribadinya untuk kembali ke manor melalui jaringan floo di Grimmauld Place setelah Draco berjanji tak akan memaksakan diri.

.

Draco melihat pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu tidur dengan begitu pulas, ada jejak air mata di pipinya. Dia tersenyum, pemuda yang dulu dikenalnya kini begitu jauh berbeda. Rambut hitamnya yang berantakan kini agak panjang menyentuh tengkuknya, tubuhnya pun menjadi terbentuk dengan sempurna. Draco sangat ingin melihat hijau matanya yang kini terpejam, 'masih sama kah seperti dulu?', tanyanya dalam hati. Draco duduk disisi tempat tidur, mengusap lembut rambut Harry lalu mengecup lembut bibirnya. Dadanya bergetar begitu hebat, satu sentuhan saja sudah membawa sejuta keajaiban pada dirinya. Sekali lagi dikecupnya bibir itu karena dia ingin menikmati lagi rasa yang ditimbulkan untuk hatinya.

Harry mendesah dalam tidurnya, "Draco," katanya menyebut nama kekasihnya itu.

Draco tersenyum, dadanya begitu bahagia mendengar Harry masih menyebut namanya dalam tidur. Karena tak tahan akhirnya Draco mencium bibir itu dengan lembut dan dalam, dia ingin menumpahkan rasa rindunya pada Harry.

Harry mengerang dan membuka matanya, dia terkejut melihat Draco disitu, duduk didekatnya. "Kau…kenapa kau disini?" tanyanya marah.

"Harry, kumohon dengarkan aku, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya," kata Draco.

Harry masih merasa sedikit pusing, dia sudah tak bisa marah atau menangis lagi, akhirnya dia pun hanya diam mendengar cerita Draco. Dia cemas waktu mendengar Draco mengalami kecelakaan juga tentang perawat pribadinya yang telah membuatnya cemburu dan hancur.

"Maafkan aku, aku terlambat datang padamu," kata Draco pelan.

Harry masih terdiam dan tertunduk, "Lalu?" tanyanya.

Draco bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud Harry, dia sedikit panic melihat reaksi Harry dan mengira pria itu masih marah padanya, "What?"

Harry tersenyum, "Lalu kapan kau akan memeluk dan menciumku lagi? Aku begitu merindukanmu," katanya.

Draco menyeringai, "Bisa tidak sih kau tak membuatku senam jantung?" katanya kesal.

Harry tertawa lalu dia melompat untuk memeluk pria yang sangat dicintainya itu, "Merlin, katakan padaku kalau ini bukan mimpi," bisiknya.

Draco mendekap erat tubuh yang terasa hangat itu, "Bukan Merlin yang akan mengatakan itu, tapi aku, love," katanya sambil menenggelamkan bibir Harry dalam ciuman yang kuat dan panas. Dia mencecap semua rasa yang ada pada bibir itu, bibir yang selalu menghantui mimpi-mimpinya. "Kau masih milikku kan, Harry? Masih tetap milikku?" tanya Draco disela-sela ciumannya.

Harry mengerang saat Draco menyerang leher dan dadanya dengan begitu buas, "Yes, Draco, aku selalu menjadi milikmu," katanya tersengal saat Draco terus menciumi titik sensitive didadanya. Tubuh mereka telah polos tanpa tertutup suatu apapun. Sentuhan-sentuhan Draco nyaris membuat Harry gila perlahan. Dia menjerit saat Draco memanja tubuhnya yang terasa panas, gelombang keras menghantamnya dan membuatnya tenggelam dalam pusaran arus yang hebat. Harry menciumi wajah dan leher Draco, "Miliki aku, Draco, sekarang dan selamanya," bisiknya parau.

Draco tersenyum dan dengan mantap dia menjadikan Harry kembali menjadi miliknya, dia menancapkan bukti kalau mereka akan selalu bersama dan tak akan terpisahkan lagi. Emosi memancar keluar dari tubuh mereka, sentakan dan hentakan seakan tak dapat dihentikan sampai masing-masing meneriakkan nama kekasihnya sebagai bentuk penyatuan yang sempurna.

Setelah getaran itu mereda Draco tetap erat memeluk kekasihnya, tubuh mereka masih bersimbah keringat.

"Draco," bisik Harry.

"Yes, love?" jawab Draco.

Harry nyengir dengan lebar, "Kepalamu tak apa-apa setelah kau melakukan yang barusan?" tanyanya.

Draco menyeringai, "Jangan anggap aku sudah tua, Harry."

Harry tertawa, "Kau ini, aku tak bilang begitu."

Draco mengecup bibir Harry, "Tidurlah, aku lumayan lelah juga," katanya dan dia menatap Harry dengan sebal karena pria itu kembali memberikan cengiran padanya.

.

Harry terbangun pagi ini dengan tubuh yang terasa sakit dan lelah, dia melihat disampingnya kosong, tak ada Draco disana. Dengan panik dia terduduk dan merasa lega saat Draco masuk dengan masih memakai handuk untuk menutupi pinggangnya kebawah.

"Kenapa kau?" tanyanya heran melihat wajah pucat Harry.

Harry membanting tubuhnya lagi kekasur, "Kupikir aku hanya bermimpi," jawabnya.

Draco terkekeh, "Kalau kau tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi tadi malam aku bisa mengulangnya untukmu," godanya.

Harry mendengus kesal dan melempar Draco dengan bantal.

Draco tertawa, dengan masih memakai handuk dia naik ke tempat tidur dan memeluk Harry dengan erat, "Untung sekarang hari libur, jadi setidaknya aku bisa memuaskan diriku bersamamu," katanya.

Harry terkekeh dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Draco yang telanjang, lengannya memeluk pinggang pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Draco mengusap lengan Harry, "Tadi Ginny mengirimkan burung hantunya padamu, dia bertanya apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Lalu?" tanya Harry.

"Aku balas saja kalau kau tak ada masalah dan akan menghabiskan waktu bersamaku karena banyak yang harus kita bicarakan," jawabnya enteng.

Harry terkekeh, "Selalu semaunya sendiri."

Draco terus mengusap lengan Harry, "Aku masih belum mendapat ijin untuk pindah tugas kesini, mungkin baru beberapa bulan lagi," katanya.

Harry terkejut dan terlihat senang, "kau akan pindah kesini, Draco?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Draco kembali mengecup bibir Harry, "Kau pikir aku tahan jauh darimu selama lima tahun ini?"

Harry tersenyum, "Aku rasa aku tahu bagaimana rasanya."

Draco tertawa, "Beberapa hari yang lalu aku sudah mengirimkan surat pengajuan ke kementrian Inggris, dengan pengantar dari Perancis tentunya. Mereka bilang aku bisa pindah kesini dua bulan lagi dan itupun di departemen yang lain."

"Dimana?" tanya Harry.

"Departemen Hubungan Sihir Internasional," jawabnya, "Aku tak ada masalah, sedikit banyak aku sudah menguasai bagian itu, Dad yang menjabat posisi itu di Perancis banyak mengajariku." Jawabnya.

Harry seperti dingatkan pada sesuatu, "Orang tuamu? Bagaimana kalau mereka tahu tentang hubungan kita?" tanyanya cemas.

Draco tertawa dan mengusap rambut Harry, "Mereka sudah tahu saat lima tahun yang lalu aku mengunjungimu disini. Saat itu mereka menyuruhku untuk tetap tinggal di Inggris dan menemanimu, tapi aku menolak, aku tetap kukuh pada keputusanku. Mereka mendukung kita, Harry, percayalah," jawab Draco lagi. Pria berambut pirang itu mengayunkan tongkatnya dan tampaklah sesuatu melayang dari kantong jubahnya. Draco meraih jari Harry dan memakaikan cincin itu, "Sudah kukatakan padamu, kuserahkan hati dan hidupku padamu, Harry," katanya sambil mengecup jari itu.

Harry tersenyum, tak ada lagi yang bisa membuatnya bahagia lebih dari hari ini, ada Draco disampingnya.

"Masih mau menungguku selama dua bulan?" tanya Draco.

Harry mengangguk, "Kalau itu untuk bisa berada disisimu selamanya maka aku akan tetap menunggumu."

Draco tersenyum dan mencium bibir Harry dengan lembut, "Baguslah, sekarang kita manfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin, ok." Kata Draco.

Harry mengerang saat Draco mencium lekuk lehernya, dia akan melakukan apa saja agar dapat selalu bersama orang yang sangat dicintainya. Sekarang dan selamanya.

**End**

**A/N.**

**SELESAIIIIIIIIIIIII…*plak* entah kenapa aku begitu bahagia bisa nyeleseiin fic ini, mana lemonnya dua kali pula *dibakar anak kecil gara2 mesum parah***

**Maunya lemon yang terakhir itu implisit aja eh malah kebablasan, maap yah adek-adek kecil, ini fic jangan dibaca tanpa bimbingan orang tua ya *diinjek/mana ada orang tua ngajarin anaknya beginian***

**Yak…tinggal nungguin yang masih mau baca n ripiu, ripiu lho, ripiu… *dibakar reader*.**

**Makasih…muah muah…^^**

**-Shanty-**

**Pssst…itu tombolnya yang dibawah ini jangan lupa dipencet ya *plak***


End file.
